


BNHA x Hamilton

by CreaCreamPuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A bakudeku child, Bakugo is nicer, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Hamilton AU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mha multiverse, Multiverse, Musicals, Some OOC, Some angst, Todoroki has a normal childhood yay, Todoroki is gonna have a WAY different personality in the AU, mha reaction, todoroki is a bit of a bitch in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreaCreamPuff/pseuds/CreaCreamPuff
Summary: So this is basically just “Hamilton: The American Musical” but replace all of the characters with MHA characters. And then everyone reacts to that musical....that’s basically it 😚Nothing except my own oc and this book belong to me.MHA belongs to Kohei HorikoshiHamilton: The American Musical belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda(I’m sorry I’m really bad at summary’s 😐👉👈)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi & Toga Himiko, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again;
> 
> Everything besides my own character and this book itself belong to me!
> 
> My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi
> 
> Hamilton: The American Musical belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda
> 
> Also if you find any spelling errors, please comment about them. I know my writing skills absolutely suck.

So this is the beginning of the story. On this page, I'll just be introducing who plays who in this book. I apologize in advance if you don't like the character choice I made. I just chose whoever fit the role the best.

\- Alexander Hamilton: Bakugo  
\- Aaron Burr: Iida  
\- Eliza Schuyler: Deku  
\- Angelica Schuyler: Ochako  
\- Peggy Schuyler: Hagakure  
\- Hercules Mulligan: Denki  
\- Lafayette: Aoyama  
\- John Laurens: Kirishima  
\- George Washington: All Might  
\- King George III: All for One  
\- Samuel Seabury: Shigaraki  
\- Charles Lee: Monoma  
\- Thomas Jefferson: Todoroki  
\- James Madison: Shinsou  
\- James Reynolds: Dabi  
\- Maria Reynolds: Toga  
\- Phillip: Bakugo x Deku child (Asashi Bakugo)  
\- George Eaker (however you spell it lol): That one kid from volume 19 with the ball quirk (Tamashiro)  
\- Theodosia(Wife): Hatsume (Don't judge me)  
\- Theodosia (Child): Iida x Hatsume child (I'll work on them soon)

So that's it for now. Again, I apologise if you don't like the character selection. And if I missed anyone, please comment and tell me who you think will fit the roll and I'll add them to the cast. And for the characters who weren't mentioned like class 1-B and the rest of class 1-A, they'll be a part of the chorus.


	2. How Did We Get Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the prologue of this story. I’m unsure about how many chapters there will be in this story since I will be including deleted and workshop versions into this. So I’m guessing there will be around 50 chapters I guess...

_Yeah so this is the first chapter of this book and I don’t know what to put here so imma just leave_

_bye..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Deku's P.O.V **

It was a normal in the Height Alliance. I woke up and walked over to the bathrooms to get ready for school. I was greeted by Iida as we both got ready and headed to the common space. It really was just like any other normal day in the dorms, we all get ready and head to school. I mean...that's what I thought.

Once class started, I started to get very dizzy. Like something kept hitting my head. 

'Did I take anything weird? I don't think so.' I thought to myself as I held my head. I looked around to see that I wasn't the only one acting like this.

Denki and Momo looked like they were in some sort of pain as well. Along with Mr. Aizawa. I was going to stand up to excuse myself to the bathroom, before I blacked out.

** Time Skip! **

** Still Deku's P.O.V **

My eyes slowly opened up to see that I was sitting in a red chair. I looked around to see that my entire class was there, along with class 1-B, the big three, and all the pro heroes I knew. 

'It seems like i'm the only one awake' I though to my self as i slowly got up to look around a bit. I stumble a bit trying to get up but got my balance back.

"It looks like....a theater?" I whispered to myself as I walk around more.

"Todoroki's family? Wait! Mom! And Bakugo's parents also!" I accidentally scream as I heard a chair creak and turn around. 

'Oh God! Kacchan is awake!' I panicked in my mind, wondering what I should do or explain to him.

'I'm gonna die am I? Yeah....' I had a worried expression on my face as I saw Kacchan look at me with a pissed of look.

** Bakugo's P.O.V **

"what the hell....where am I?....." i ask myself as I see that I'm in some weird ass theater with everyone that I basically know in the seats, but I notice that one seat was empty.....Deku.

I heard a very faint shriek as I turn around to see him, scared shitless

'Oh, he's so dead' I told myself as smoke comes out of my hands

"DEKU YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!?? WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN SOME SHADY ASS THEATER!!!" I yell at him as I run up to him, boosting my speed by my quirk

"AHHH!! KACCHAN!! I-i don't know....i just woke up here" he said blocking his face with his hands.

I look at him, still pissed off as hell. I don't wanna be here with all of these extras. I look around the theater and saw that even our parents were there.

"Great, my old hag is here as well." I muttered to myself as I dust off my clothes and walk around even more. "As if things couldn't get any worse" I said to myself as I just sit back at the seat I was in, waiting to see if anyone else would wake up.

** 3rd Person P.O.V **

Soon enough, more people woke up with the same questions and reactions. They all freaked out, looking for any way to escape. But of course, none were successful. After around an hour of being there, they all sort of gave up and just started talking to each other.

"How in the world did we even get here? Was it a villain?" asked Uraraka, as her, Deku, Iida, Tsuyu, and Todoroki were huddled together.

"I'm not sure. Last thing I remember before arriving at this strange place is us in class." said Deku as he was soon back to muttering different theories to himself.

Suddenly, a voice came out of the many speakers hanging from the walls.

"Excuse me...is this thing on? Oh, it is! Ahem! May everyone please be seated, everything will be explained as soon as everyone is sitting down and facing the large screen at the front of the theater." The mysterious voice spoke.

Everyone, still very confused, sat back down at the seats, awaiting for some sort of explanation. A few, like the pro heroes and some of the students, were at the edge of their seats, just in case if it was an attack of any sorts. The were ready for any attack to come their way.

Suddenly, a girl came out of the sidelines of the screen, with a huge smile on her face. She has black hair, slightly lower than her shoulders and her tips bleached. She wore a shoulder-less purple sweater with 'Excuse Me!' dead center in the middle. As well as some black leggings and gray boots.

"Why hello there ladies and gentlemen, my name is Honey but I like to go by 'The Creator' or Crea for short." The girl spoke.

Everyone was still confused, a girl so small was able to gather them all into a theater.

"Seems like you guys are still a bit confused on what's happening here. I might as well explain: We will be watching an alternate universe or au about the one and only Katsuki Bakugo!" Crea exclaimed as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"What? ME!?" Bakugo yelled out. Everyone's reactions were quite similar to his, as they didn't expect an entire universe based off him

"Yup! It's based off a revolutionary war musical, where Bakugo here is the main character. Isn't this going to be so exciting!!" She said.

'Wow, she must be really happy to show this to us' everyone thought as All Might soon asked

"So, you're not a villain?" All Might asked.

"Oh heavens no! Although, I'm not from this universe. I come from a universe where everyone is quirkless." Crea explained. This left everyone in shock. A world without quirks. It seemed impossible for them since the last time their universe was fully quirkless were thousands of years ago.

"A universe where everyone is quirkless, interesting. I wonder how they get through their lives, and how they defend themselves will dangers..." Deku says as he soon starts muttering again.

"Uhh...yes. My home is fully quirkless. A lot of universes don't have quirks." Crea said. "So, any other questions before we start watching?" Crea asked, looking around the theater to see if anyone needed to ask something. Soon, Iida got up his chair with his hand raised.

"Uhh yes! Iida, what do you need?" Crea said, still having a huge smile on her face.

"Ahem yes. What are you gaining from this? Although it is quite interesting seeing different versions of ourselves, how does this benefit you? And, if your universe doesn't have quirks, how are you able to travel universes and gather all of us into this theater?" Iida asks, complete seriousness on his face.

"I....how did I do this?" Crea asked herslef as she looked to the floor.

'She doesn't even know how?!' everyone thought. No one else had any other questions since Iida basically asked all the important ones.

"Well hehe...now that we have all of this out of the way, let's get started shall we!" Crea yelled as the lights in the theater began to go out, showing that the show was about to start...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** A/N **

****

** Oh my god I suck at this! This is my first time ever writing an actual fanfic (Not counting the weird stories me and my friends made in 3rd grade) So please don't be too harsh on me. Also, updates will most likely be very slow because of school and me being a lazy dumbass. **

****

** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! And until next time! **

****

** Word Count: 1275 words **


	3. Act 1 ‘Katsuki Bakugo (Alexander Hamilton)’

_ So this is the first official part of my book. I'm sorry if there's any misspelling or wrong lyrics. If you find one please comment so I can fix it. Thank you _

_ Now on to the book! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** 3rd Person P.O.V **

"Oh! By the way, there will be quite a lot of cursing in this. And Deku, you're going to be a female here!" Creas said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Wait...A FEMALE!! WHY?!" Deku screamed, pointing at himself.

Crea just shrugged "Pfft, I dunno, I didn't create the rules. But enough talking, LETS GO!!"

** Iida shows up, wearing revolutionary attire. **

_** Iida Tenya: ** _

** "How does a bastard, orphan son of a whore **

** And a Scotsman dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean **

** By providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?" **

"I would never say any profanity like that!" Iida yelled, angry at his other-self.

"Well....you're going to be saying stuff like that a lot like this during this so...heh," Crea said.

"Forgotten? Are you saying that Bakugo is poor in this universe?" asked Kaminari.

"Well yes...but not for long" Crea said, "Now shut up and watch!"

** Soon Kirishima comes out, wearing the same clothes as Iida and his hair in a ponytail. It also shows a young version of Katsuki working at a trading site. **

_** Kirishima Eijiro: ** _

**"The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

**Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder**

**By bein' a lot smarter**

**By bein' a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter"**

"WOAH! FOURTEEN!! THAT'S YOUNG!!" Yelled Ochako

"Huh. Never thought I'd look good in a ponytail." Kirishima said, nodding at his other-self.

**Soon after Kirishima sang. Todoroki came out. Along with the scene changing to see citizens from Bakugo's village being killed and some handcuffed and boarded onto a ship.**

**_Todoroki Shoto:_ **

**"And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter."**

"All of that is illegal," said Tokoyami

"Well, in his defense, it was either that or die," said Momo

"Hmm, true."

"Are we seriously going to ignore that people in his town are becoming slaves and getting killed! That's so unmanly!" yelled Kirishima

'And this why he's a perfect John Laurens' Crea thought as she continued to watch

**Next was Shinsou as he walked up.**

**_Hitoshi Shinsou:_ **

**"Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

**Our man saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain"**

**The village was shown after the hurricane and Bakugo in ragged clothing, crying.**

"Wow, he went through a lot. Sorry man" Sero said, looking at Bakugo, being silent this entire time.

"Huh? Why are you telling me? That's a different version of me." Bakugo said back, turning back at the screen

**Iida came back out pointing at Bakugo and acting like some of the citizens**

**_Iida Tenya:_ **

**"Well the word got around, they said, 'This kid is insane, man!'**

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**'Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**

**The worlds gonna know your name! What's your name, man?' "**

**Finally, an older version of Bakugo came out, determination in his eyes.**

**_Katsuki Bakugo:_ **

**"Katsuki Bakugo**

**My name is Katsuki Bakugo**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait"**

"He seems quite excited kero," said, Tsu

"A million things..wonder if he'll be able to do them all," said Vlad King

**Deku then came out, her hair in a ponytail, and wearing a long light blue dress**

**_Izuku Midoriya:_ **

**"When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Katsuki and his mother, bed-ridden**

**Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick**

**The scent thick"**

"Woah Deku! You look beautiful here!" exclaimed Uraraka, her eyes shining seeing the female version of Deku

"Yeah, Midoriya. You look gorgeous, especially the size of your-ACK!" said Mineta, before being slapped by Tsu and being tapped to the wall by Sero.

"That should do it. You may continue Crea" said Sero, as he walked back to his seat.

"Bro, you're complimenting Midoriya, yet Bakugo and his mom are ill?" said Sato

"Yeah, I and my son are possibly dying," said Mitsuki.

"Mhm, but Izuku does look very pretty as a girl. It's cute" said Inko, sitting next to Mitsuki and Masuro."

**_Company:_ **

**"And Katsuki got better but his mother went quick"**

**Bakugo got up from his bed and looked to his mom to see a white handkerchief on top of her face. Bakugo was soon shown crying by the side of his mom's bed.**

"Oh...turns out I die, but my son survives...how nice," said Mitsuki, her eye slightly twitching.

"Don't feel bad Mitsuki," said Inko, patting her friends back

**All Might came out in his muscular form.**

**_All Might and (Company):_ **

**"Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside**

**A voice saying '(Katsuki) you gotta fend for yourself'**

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf"**

"Wow Bakugo, your life here is super depressing," said Mina, feeling bad for Bakugo, even though it's not really him

"Yeah, I don't know how I'll feel with all of my family members leaving or dying," Hagakure said, tearing up a small bit.

**_Iida and (Company):_ **

**"There would've been nothin' left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He would've been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford**

**(Scammin') for every book he can get his hands on**

**(Plannin') for the future, see him now as he stands on (ooh)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York, you can be a new man"**

"He's very hardworking here though, not to mention very smart," said Momo.

People couldn't really believe that they would be complimenting Bakugo so much. It seemed uncommon for them since Bakugo would just get mad at them. Not to mention that their Bakugo has been quite a majority of the time they have been watching.

**_Company and (Bakugo):_ **

**"In New York, you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York, you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York, you can be a new man"**

**_Women:_ **

**"In New York"**

**_Men:_ **

**"New York"**

**_Bakugo:_ **

**"Just you wait!"**

**_Company A and (Company B):_ **

**"Katsuki Bakugo (Katsuki Bakugo)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time**

**Oh, Katsuki Bakugo (Katsuki Bakugo)**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh"**

"Rewrote the game huh. Did he really do something super important?" asked Awase

"Yeah. I would say it, but it'll be a spoiler. You guys would just have to find out once we get there" said Crea, a huge smile on her face

**_Iida and (Company):_ **

**"The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him**

**(Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom**

**(Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him"**

**You see Bakugo looking at New York, with a genuine smile on his face**

"Okay, so this is based on the American Revolutionary War. Interesting" Iida said to himself as he looked at the screen.

"Forget that BAKUGO IS SMILING!! LIKE ACTUALLY SMILING!!!" Yelled Kaminari

"I can agree. All of the smiles Bakugo has given us were sinister and evil-looking" chuckled Jiro.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!" Yelled Bakugo, small explosions coming from his palms.

"Calm down Bakugo, we're almost at the end of the first song," said Crea as he slowly sat back down and looking back at the screen

**Denki, Shinsou, Aoyama & Todoroki appear**

**_Denki, Shinsou, Aoyama, & Todoroki:_ **

**"We fought with him"**

"What do they mean by fought? As in enemies and rivals or fighting together?" Asked Iida

"Hehe. I can't say" Crea smiled evilly "Now hush"

**Kirishima and Bakugo's son appear, both having blood coming from their mouth, and a gunshot through them**

**_Kirishima/Asashi Bakugo(Phillip):_ **

**"Me? I died for him"**

"Wait wait wait...I DIE HERE!!??" Yelled Kirishima

Crea just silently nods, a small tear falling from her eye

"And who's that kid? It sort of looks like Bakugo" said Uraraka

"Oh, that's Bakugo's son, Asashi." Crea explained "He's one of many hehe" 

"WHO'S THE MOTHER!!! I'M DYING TO KNOW!!" asked Mina, clearly very excited to see if her ships are canon or not.

"Well...you'll find out in a bit," Crea said, giving small shiver up Mina's spine

**All Might is shown, holding his hat**

**_All Might:_ **

**"Me? I trusted him"**

"Did he do something bad that made me not trust him anymore?" All Might asked, quite curious.

"Oh, My God!! YoU gUyS aSk So MuCh QuEsTiOnS!!!" Crea screamed, attracting everyone's attention.

"Oh. My apologies Crea." All Might said as he bowed

"It's fine. Just no more questions for now. All of these will be answered in the future." Said Crea as she rubbed the sides of her head

Deku, Ochako, and Toga all appear. Deku crying, Ochako upset, and Toga looking guilty.

**_Midoriya, Ochako & Toga:_ **

**"Me? I loved him"**

"Oh ho ho. A love square I see. You got the good ones Bakugo" Mina said, nudging her elbow at Bakugo.

"Why the hell would I be with any of these losers?" Bakugo growled, scaring Mina a bit.

**Iida finally shows, holding a gun crying**

**_Iida:_ **

**"And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him"**

"HOLD THE GOD DAMN PHONE!! YOU SHOT BAKUGO!!!!" Yelled the Bakusquad.

"I-I would never do such a thing," Iida said, looking terrified.

**_Company:_ **

**"There's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait"**

**_Iida:_ **

**"What's your name, man?"**

**_Bakugo and Company:_ **

**"Katsuki Bakugo!"**

"Well, that was the first song! What were your thoughts on it?" Crea asked as she got back up on the stage.

"That was a lot....just for an opening song," said Momo

"You can say that again. This story seems very intense" said Sato

"Yup. This musical hits you will all sorts of emotions. Crying and sadness is the main one, trust me" Crea said, looking scared as she got a flashback of her crying in bed.

She soon snaps out of it and shakes her head.

"Okay, enough of that. Let's get one to the next song. One of my top 10 favorite from the entire soundtrack." said Crea, clapping in excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** A/N **

****

** Jeez, I started this on Monday and now just finish it. Well, I don't know how often I'll upload with school and stuff. But I'll do my best to post whenever I have the time.  **

****

** Word Count: 1901 Words **

****

** Thank You For Reading! **


	5. Act 1 ‘Tenya Iida Sir (Aaron Burr Sir)

_ I'll try to have a small note here in the beginning of the parts. It just seems like a nice place for me to vent you know? Well either way, let's get on with the book! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** 3rd Person P.O.V **

"Okay. Now, shall we get started with the next song? This song will be more important since there are going to be more characters introduced here." said Crea as she smiled at the audience of quirk users

"Um, who exactly is going to be introduced?" asked Deku as he rose his hand, notebook in his other hand.

"Again, it will be shown and explained in the song. Please don't tempt me, I have a very bad habit of spoiling things." Crea explained, a sweat drop falling from her forehead.

"Oh...okay then. You may play the song now" said Deku, putting his hand back down.

"Now then, lets get this show on the road!" Crea yelled as the song started

_** Company: ** _

** "1776 **

** New York City" **

"Dang. That's a very long time ago" said Kendo, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"Well, this is based on the American revolutionary war" said Iida, fixing his glasses.

"Oh! Tsunotori, you're from America correct! Did you learn anything like this back at your old school?" questioned Setsuna, looking straight at Pony, who is looking very excited to see what happens.

"Mhm. Back at America, it is very important to learn this sort of stuff" Pony replied.

** Bakugo is walking around New York, looking like he's trying to find something. Then seeing Iida, and running towards him. **

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "Pardon me, are you Iida Tenya, sir?" **

** Bakugo smiled as he spoke to him, his eyes sparkling. **

"Wow, he must really admire Iida here kero" Tsuyu spoke, with her index finger on her face.

"Yup! And he's actually smiling again!" Ochako said. "It makes me want to smile as well!" she said, pumping her hand up.

"Yes. You should consider actually smiling Bakugo, it might help!" said Ashido, pointing right at Bakugo, who is looking pissed.

"HUH!!? I SMILE JUST FINE!! BETTER THAN YOU EXTRAS!!" He screamed, showing his so called 'smile' which gave shivers down both class A and B's spine.

_** Iida: ** _

** "That depends, who's asking?" **

** Iida asked, looking a bit annoyed looking at him **

"Huh Iida, you don't seem to happy to be there. Why is that Crea?" asked Hagakure

"Well, to be honest, in not so sure myself. Iida's character is a bit of a mystery" Crea replied, scratching her shoulder.

_** Bakugo : ** _

** "Oh well sure, sir **

** I'm Katsuki Bakugo **

** I'm at your service, sir **

** I have been looking for you" **

_** Iida: ** _

** "I'm getting nervous" **

"Pfft, I'd be too." joked Sero as Kaminari and him started chuckling.

_** Bakugo : ** _

** "Sir, I heard your name at Princeton **

** I was seeking an accelerated course of study **

** When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours **

** I may have punched him **

** It's a blur, sir **

** He handles the financials" **

** A small flashback shows Bakugo talking to someone. It then shows him getting mad a him and punching him, knocking him out. **

"Huh, I guess this Bakugo here isn't as different to ours. Still has quite a temper" giggled Mina, soon looking back at the screen.

_** Iida: ** _

** "You punched the bursar?" **

** Iida said as he chopped the air in front of him **

"Yes." All of class A said except Bakugo

_** Bakugo : ** _

** "Yes, I wanted to do what you did **

** Graduate in two, then join the revolution **

** He looked at me like I was stupid **

** I'm not stupid **

** So how'd you do it? **

** How'd you graduate so fast?" **

** Bakugo asked, moving closer to Iida, dying to know what he did. **

"Are you now?" joked Kaminari, pointing and chuckling at Bakugo

"I will weave a scarf out of your veins and wear it to your funeral" Bakugo said calmly, not even looking at Denki.

Denki, obviously scared, slowly looked back at the screen, almost looking like he's about to cry.

"Wait Iida, you already graduated college here! That's so cool! I also want to know how you did it so fast" complimented Uraraka, nudging her elbow at Iida who was sitting right next to Uraraka.

"Agreed. I'm interested myself how I did this." Iida replied, grinning a bit seeing how his other self was able to accomplish this at such young age.

_** Iida: ** _

** "It was my parents' dying wish before they passed" **

** Iida calmly said as Bakugo, slowly moved away **

"Aww poor Iida" said Momo, pitying the other Iida.

_** Bakugo : ** _

** "You're an orphan **

** Of course, I'm an orphan **

** God, I wish there was a war! **

** Then we could prove that we're worth more **

** Than anyone bargained for" **

"Bakugo....what the hell?" said all of the teachers of U.A, staring at Bakugo.

"Pfft. Of course he would say that" Monoma said, giving off a creepy vibe. But soon, he fell unconscious by Kendo.

"Sorry about him. Please, continue Crea" Kendo sad, bowing at class A.

_** Iida: ** _

** "Can I buy you a drink?" **

** Iida wrapped his arm around Bakugo, signaling him to a nearby bar **

"Drinking under the legal age is unacceptable!" Iida yelled, standing up and moving his hands towards his other self.

"Heh but Iida, you're the one who suggested it." said Deku.

Iida just sat back down and continued watching

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "That would be nice" **

** 'Hell yea! Free booze' he thought as they both walked to the bar **

"I mean, he's not denying it." Todoroki commented.

_** Iida: ** _

** "While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice **

** Talk less" **

** They both sat down as the bartender handed them two beers **

"That would be nice" said all of 1-A but Bakugo

"HUH!! YOU GUYS GOT A DEATH WISH!!" Bakugo yelled at all of them

"BAKUGO!! DOWN!!" yelled Crea as he sat back down, still fuming.

_** Bakugo : ** _

** "What?" **

_** Iida: ** _

** "Smile more" **

"See! Even other Iida agrees with us!!" yelled Ashido, pointing at the other Iida on the screen.

"Tch. In your dreams" Bakugo calmly responded.

_** Bakugo : ** _

** "Ha" **

** Bakugo took a sip of his beer, looking at Iida with confusion **

_** Iida: ** _

** "Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for" **

_** Bakugo : ** _

** "You can't be serious" **

_** Iida: ** _

** "You want to get ahead?" **

_** Bakugo : ** _

** "Yes" **

** Bakugo looked to the side, taking another sip from his drink **

_** Iida: ** _

** "Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead" **

"Oh....well then" Kaminari said to himself

_** Kirishima: ** _

** "Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?" **

** Kirishima yelled through the door **

"Is...is this a small foreshadow to my future death..." Kirishima asked nervously, a sweat drop falling from the side of his head

"heh...yeah..maybe" Crea responded, poking her index fingers together

'Well...that's depressing' thought everyone in the theater

_** Kirishima, Denki & Aoyama : ** _

** "Showtime!" **

** Kirishima barged the door, showing him, Denki, and Aoyama **

"Huh, quite an entrance" said Jirou

"Yeah..but couldn't they just open the door like a normal person" Momo added

_** Iida: ** _

** "...Like I said..." **

** Iida said, looking at the three annoyed **

"Wow, Iida doesn't seem like the type of person to talk to people here." said Sato

** Kirishima started to climb onto an empty table as Denki starts beat-boxing  **

"Oh god what are they doing now" said Tokoyami

_** Kirishima: ** _

** "Showtime! Showtime! Yo! **

** I'm Eijiro Kirishima in the place to be! **

** Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh! **

** Those redcoats don't want it with me **

** 'Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops till I'm free!" **

** Kirishima grabs a cup full of alcohol and chugs it **

"Pop Chick a pop? What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ashido, asking Kirishima

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Kiri responded in a confused tone

_** Aoyama : ** _

** "Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Aoyama! **

** The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! **

** I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir!' **

** Tell the king, 'Casse-toi!' Who's the best? C'est moi!" **

"*gasp* Moi would never say such foul language!" Aoyama yelled out. Though, no one else knew what the other Aoyama really said.

"So I guess you're actually French here" commented Oijiro.

"What are you talking about Monsoir! I am French!" Aoyama said back

_** Denki : ** _

** "Brrrah, brraaah! I am Kaminari Denki **

** Up in it, lovin' it **

** Yes I heard your mother say 'come again?' " **

'I have a bad feeling about this' everyone in the bakusquad besides Kaminari thought.

_** Kirishima, Aoyama : ** _

** "Ay!" **

_** Denki : ** _

** "Lock up your daughters and horses, of course **

** It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets" **

"Well, this Kaminari isn't so different from ours" said Jirou with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean Jirou!" Denki cried out, looking at the purple haired girl.

"You know exactly what I am talking about" Jirou responded blankly

_** Kirishima : ** _

** "No more sex **

** Pour me another brew, son! **

** Let's raise a couple more" **

_** Kirishima, Aoyama, Denki : ** _

** "To the revolution!" **

** The three lifted up a cup of beer and clanked them together **

"So I guess they're going to fight in the war as well?" asked Momo

"YUP!" Crea yelled out.

_** Kirishima : ** _

** "Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College" **

** Kirishima snuck up behind Iida, soon wrapping his arm around him **

"Oh. They found him out" said Kaibara

_** Denki : ** _

** "Iida Tenya" **

_** Kirishima : ** _

** "Give us a verse, drop some knowledge" **

_** Iida: ** _

** "Good luck with that **

** You're takin' a stand **

** You spit, I'mma sit **

** We'll see where we land" **

** Iida told the three, laying back on his seat grinning **

"Pfft. Nice roast Iida" Uraraka giggled out.

_** Kirishima : ** _

** "Iida, the revolution's imminent **

** What do you stall for?" **

** Kirishima walks in front of him, with a serious look on his face. **

"He has a bit of a point" blurted out All Might

**_ Bakugo : _ **

** "If you stand for nothing, Iida, what'll you fall for? **

** Bakugo butts in, grabbing the attention of Kiri, Denki, and Aoyama. **

"Oh shit." said Tokoyami

"Tokoyami, watch your language!" Iida yells at Tokoyami, chopping the air wit his hand

_** Kirishima : ** _

** "Who are you?" **

_** Denki: ** _

** "Who are you?" **

_** Aoyama : ** _

** "Who are you?" **

_** Kirishima, Denki, Aoyama: ** _

** "Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?" **

** 'Oh shit' Bakugo slightly away from the three, regretting he ever said anything **

Everyone in the theater but Todoroki and Bakugo snickered a bit as the screen slowly fades to black.

"So!" Crea claps her hands together "How did you guys think of this one!"

"Its fairly catchy." said Momo, with the rest of her classmates nodding their heads in agreement.

"I know right! I love this song! Well, this next song is going to be a long one! So I hope you guy are ready!" Crea said, her smile growing.

"Now, LETS GO!!" She yelled as the screen started to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** A/N  **

** Bruh aight imma be real honest with you guys my back hurts a lot. I refuse to write these on my desk and instead on my bed so I lean in a lot which obviously causes my back to hurt. **

** Another thing, I’m probably going to be uploading a lot since I originally wrote this on Wattpad, and due to the current situation on there, I’m posting my book here just in case. So all the A/N’s here are just past things so you’ll probably hear a couple of stories from me. **

** Anyways I thinks that’s it, I don’t really have anything else to explain so imma see you guys in the next chapter. **

** Peace!  UwU **

****

** Word Count: 1888 **


	6. Act 1 ‘My Shot’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uhhh sorry I haven’t uploaded on this story since uhh....July. But I’ve finally aren’t lazy that much and decided to try and add a couple more chapters. Like I’ve explained a couple chapters before, this is just a re-upload to my book on Wattpad. If you don’t have any patience like me, you can just read it there. I don’t think it’s that hard to find. You can probably just search up “bnha x Hamilton” and my fanfic on Wattpad should appear in one of the first links. Plus my username is basically the same so yeah.
> 
> Oh and for the a/n’s in this. Remember, this from when I actually wrote this so they’re not going to be up to date.

_ I'm on a freaking writing spree today so might upload faster. I'll also be retouchinga few other mistakes or make a few changes to the other stories so yee....let's get on with the story! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LET"S GO!!" Crea yelled as the video started to roll

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "I am not throwing away my shot! **

** I am not throwing away my shot! **

** Hey yo, I'm just like my country **

** I'm young, scrappy and hungry **

** And I'm not throwing away my shot!" **

** Bakugo was awkwardly dancing in front of Kiri, Denki, and Aoyama as they all stare at him confused. This also gathered more attention to the other people in the bar as they all watch Bakugo **

"Still loud as always. Guess that's not ever going to change" Aizawa told himself, Present Mic silently giggled right next to him as they both continued to watch.

"Pfft, what's with the dancing! Maybe I should do that!" laughed Mrs. Joke, showing her huge smile

"Please don't" Aizawa replied, looking tired and annoyed as hell.

The rest of the U.A teachers giggled at him as he soon crawled into his iconic yellow sleeping bag.

** "I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College **

** I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish" **

"That kinda sounds like bragging to me" said Tetsutetsu

"Yeah, that's reasonable hehe" Kirishima replied, as he looked at his twin.

** "The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish **

** I gotta holler just to be heard **

** With every word, I drop knowledge! **

** I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal **

** Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable **

** Only nineteen but my mind is older" **

"Oh, he's 19 right now? That's very young, but a pretty good age to start college" said Nezu, asking himself questions in his mind.

** "These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder **

** Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage **

** I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish **

** I walk these streets famished" **

"Yup...he's definitely poor here" Mina giggled but soon started tearing up along with Uraraka since they're broke at the moment.

** "The plan is to fan this spark into a flame **

** But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name **

** I am the" **

** Bakugo jumped down of the table, spilling a bit of his drink, still in his hand and walked over to the trio, smiling **

** Kiri, Denki, and Aoyama soon join in with Bakugo **

_** Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima & Denki: ** _

** "K-A-T-S-U-K-I **

** we are meant to be..."  (I can't make this part work I'm sorry -w-) **

"This is probably not going to end well. This group is going to be filled with crackheads" Jirou commented, still having her blank face.

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "A colony that runs independently **

** Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly **

** Essentially, they tax us relentlessly **

** Then King All for One turns around, runs a spending spree" **

"HE'S KING!! A VILLAIN LIKE HIM SHOULDN'T BE A KING OF AN ANT COLONY, LET ALONE A WHOLE COUNTRY!!!" All Might yelled, getting angrier by the the second

Everyone slightly jumped once he yelled, not seeing his so angry since his actual fight he won against All For One.

"Y-you should c-c-calm down -A-All Mi-Might sir" Deku quietly said, scared for his life.

"O-of course. My apologize. I lost my temper." He bowed at the rest of the audience, including Crea

Crea was just frozen, before snapping out of it and continued to watch the film

** "He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free **

** So there will be a revolution in this century **

** Enter me!" **

** Bakugo pointed at the trio, specifically on Kirishima **

The bakusquad and basically any other slightly dirty minded person in the theater chuckled at the last comment.

"Heh, straight to the point eh?" laughed Sero.

Kiri and Bakugo were blushing intensely, about the color of Kiri's hair.

_** Kirishima, Aoyama & Denki: ** _

** "(He says in parentheses)" **

** The three whisper to each other as they look back at Bakugo **

The laughing soon died down and continued to watch.

"Isn't that breaking the fourth wall?" asked Shoji

"Well....yeah it is. It's probably the only one here so it should be okay" Crea responded, waving her hand towards Shoji.

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me **

** I will lay down my life if it sets us free **

** Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy" **

"He really wants to be remembered." said Uraraka, sounding slightly scared

"Well, if he stayed at his old home, he'd probably wouldn't even be known" replied Tokoyami

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "And I am not throwing away **

** My shot **

** I am not throwing away **

** My shot **

** Hey yo, I'm just like my country **

** I'm young, scrappy and hungry **

** And I'm not throwing away my shot" **

** Kirishima soon walks over to Bakugo, both of them start to sing **

_** Kirishima: ** _

** "My shot!" **

"I see a really strong friendship here" Ashido joked to Kiri and Bakugo, blushing again.

"They already have such a good relationship in real life. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if they were best friends in this universe." Momo said, people nodding in agreement

"It could be more than a friendship" Hagakure softly whispers to Mina, both of them soon giggling quietly.

** "My shot!" **

** "And I'm not throwing away my shot" **

** Aoyama and Denki soon join as well. Running towards Bakugo and Kirishima **

_** Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima & Denki: ** _

** "I am not throwing away my shot **

** I am not throwing away my shot **

** Hey yo, I'm just like my country **

** I'm young, scrappy and hungry **

** And I'm not throwing away my shot **

** It's time to take a shot!" **

** They all form a circle around each other, with a shot in their hands **

"What are they going to do? Introductions?" Iida asked

"Well, more like telling them their intentions for why they're fighting" Crea told him, she was shaking, like she was holding something back

'God, I want to sing along so badly' she thought to herself as she continued to hold herself back while watching the video.

** Aoyama walks to the middle of the circle, raising his shot in the air **

_** Aoyama: ** _

** "I dream of life without a monarchy **

** The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy? **

** 'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?' **

** When I fight, I make the other side panicky **

** With my" **

Aoyama's classmates giggle seeing how he was struggling to speak to the rest of his friends

_** Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima & Denki: ** _

** "Shot!" **

** Aoyama moves back into the circle, soon Denki going into the middle of the group **

_** Denki: ** _

** "Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice **

** And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis **

** I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance **

** To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants! **

** I'm gonna take a" **

"So I'm a tailor here? Weird but okay" Denki told himself

_** Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima & Denki: ** _

** "Shot!" **

** Denki high fives with Kiri as Kirishima goes to the middle **

_** Kirishima: ** _

** "But we'll never be truly free **

** Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me **

** You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in **

** On a stallion with the first black battalion **

** Have another" **

"He has really good intentions here. That's a hero right there" Nezu commented, nodding at Kirishima.

Kirishima looks at Nezu, a small amount of tear forming around his eyes.

"Th-thank you sir!" he said, smiling. "People should be equal, no matter who they are or where they come from!" he yelled, pounding his fists together

'So bright and full of determination.' Tamaki thought, as he reminds him or Mirio, who was actually sitting next to him.

'Oh my God i'm gonna cry!' Crea yelled in her mind  (If you already can't tell. I absolutely love Kirishima. And I feel really bad killing him off, but it seems like a thing he would do -^-)

** The screen pans to Iida, who was sitting down being quiet the entire time. He gets up and walks towards the loud four. **

"OH! Here comes Iida!! I can already feel the lecture" Uraraka jokes, Iida grinning a bit at her comment.

_** Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima & Denki: ** _

** "Shot!" **

** Iida appears behind Denki, pushing him aside. **

_** Iida: ** _

** "Geniuses, lower your voices **

** You keep out of trouble and you double your choices **

** I'm with you, but the situation is fraught **

** You've got to be carefully taught: **

** If you talk, you're gonna get shot!" **

"Another foreshadow to Kirishima-kun's death?" Momo asked, looking at Crea, already crying just by hearing the word death.

"Mhm!" she said while nodding as she grabs a tissue out of nowhere and blows her nose.

'I'M SORRY MY BABY!!!' Crea yelled in her mind, more tears pouring out of her eyes.

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "Iida, check what we got **

** Mister Aoyama, hard rock like Lancelot" **

** Bakugo goes next to Iida and moves his hands towards Aoyama, who was striking a pose. **

'Classic Aoyama/Moi' everyone thought as a sweat drop fell from their faces.

** The screen moves on to Denki and Bakugo, pointing finger guns at each other. They both had huge smiles showing **

"OH MY GOD SO PURE!!!" all the girls yelled, their eyes lighting up.

"I wish my son was like this all of the time" Mitsuki spoke softly said to Inko, who was once again patting her friends back

** "I think your pants look hot" **

** Bakugo quickly gets to Kirishima, resting his shoulder on him **

** "Kirishima, I like you a lot" **

** Bakugo winks at Kiri before running back to Iida **

** 'Oh my God i'm gay' Kiri thought to himself as he blushes as red as his hair **

"IT'S OFFICIAL!! KIRIBAKU/BAKUSHIMA IS CANON!! WE DID IT HAGAKURE!!" Mina yelled at her a Hagakure got up and screamed even more

Everyone but Kiri and Bakugo was just weirdly watching the two. As for the other two, they were a blushing mess, Kiri's hands on his cheeks.

Crea claps her hands together and everyone is back at their seats. "Can we please continue? This song is so freaking long and we're barely 2 minutes in" Crea explained as the loudness died down.

** "Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot... **

** What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot **

** Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not **

** A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? **

** Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!" **

** Bakugo started yelling out the last few verses which scares the others a bit. He suddenly realized what happened and was quiet **

** "Oh, am I talkin' too loud? **

** Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth **

** I never had a group of friends before **

** I promise that I'll make y'all proud" **

** He looked at the four, tears flowing through his face. The four looked at him, Kiri walked in front of the others and looked back at them. **

"Yo get yourself a friend like this!" Crea yelled, the others agreeing

Kirishima smiled at Crea as he looked back at the screen

_** Kirishima: ** _

** "Let's get this guy in front of a crowd" **

** His hands were wide open as Denki and Aoyama ran out alongside Kiri to find a Bakugo a crowd. **

** Iida just looked at them run out and walked back to his chair and got outa book. **

"They must really care about him kero" Tsuyu blurted out

Bakugo walked out to find his new friends. He then sees them running up to people and pointing at Bakugo. Soon enough, people started crowding around him

** 'So this is what friends are....I like it' he told himself in his mind **

_** Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima, Denki, & Company: ** _

** "I am not throwing away my shot **

** I am not throwing away my shot **

** Hey yo, I'm just like my country **

** I'm young, scrappy and hungry **

** And I'm not throwing away my shot" **

** Slowly, more and more people gather around the main four, all of them smiling and having a good time. **

"Please Bakugo!" Uraraka yelled as she pointed at the other Bakugo "BE MORE LIKE HIM AND SMILE LIKE THIS!!" she screamed out, her friends nodding in agreement

"Tch. Nope" He quickly declined Uraraka's request and faced back at the screen

** "I am not throwing away my shot **

** I am not throwing away my shot **

** Hey yo, I'm just like my country **

** I'm young, scrappy and hungry **

** And I'm not throwing away my shot" **

** Kirishima soon got in front of everyone and started yelling at the crowd **

** Kirishima: **

** "Ev'rybody sing: **

** Whoa, whoa, whoa **

** Hey! **

** Whoa! **

** Wooh! **

** Whoa! **

** Ay, let 'em hear ya!" **

** His smile was contagious as everyone in the crowd soon started singing and joining along with him **

This also affected a majority of the people in the theater as they started to sing along as well

Crea started screaming out the lyrics, happy to finally be able to sing the song

** "Let's go!" **

** "I said shout it to the rooftops! **

** Said, to the rooftops! **

** Come on!" **

** Kirishima yelled as loud as he could, making sure everyone and I mean everyone could hear him. **

"Wow, his voice is so powerful that it's louder than the entire crowd" Present Mic commented

"Pretty similar to your quirk, except way less annoying" Aizawa said right back at Mic

Midnight and Vlad King chuckled a bit before continuing watching

** "Come on, let's go! " **

** Bakugo, Aoyama, and Denki started screaming even louder, having the time of their lives. **

_** Bakugo, Aoyama & Denki: ** _

** "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" **

** "Whoa!" **

**"Whoa!** "

" **Yeah!"**

** Company: **

** "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! **

** Whoa! **

**Whoa!** "

** "Yeah!" **

** Kirishima was running through the crowd, then saw a girl in a pink dress fall down. He quickly went over to her and helped her up, it then panned up to their face and showed that it was Ochako. **

"Hey Ochako, its you." Tsuyu said, looking at Uraraka

"Yeah. I wonder what my roll here is?" Uraraka questioned.

"Well, based off the information that we've gathered from the opening song, you're a love interest of Bakugo" Iida and Momo said in Sync.

"Correct! But at the same time not correct!" Crea said, clapping at Iida an Momo.

"Oh? What did we get wrong?" asked Iida

"Well you see, I can't tell you!" Crea said, her evil smile showing.

The entire theater groaned but continued to watch the video.

_** Kirishima: ** _

** "Rise up! **

** When you're living on your knees, you rise up **

** Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up **

** Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up" **

** Kirishima smiled at Uraraka as they both let go of each other and walked away, waving goodbye. Kirishima immediately started running and yelling at the crowd again, getting everyone pumped up. **

_** Kirishima & Ensemble: ** _

** "When are these colonies gonna rise up? **

** When are these colonies gonna rise up? **

** When are these colonies gonna rise up? **

** When are these colonies gonna rise up?" **

** "Rise up!" **

_** Company: ** _

** "Whoa! Whoa! **

** Whoa! **

** Whoa! **

** Whoa!" **

** "Rise up!" **

** Bakugo got out of the crowd and looked at the sun, seeing that it started to set. Memories then started to overfill his head **

"Looks like we're about to get an emotional part" Sero said, as everyone got ready

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory" **

'Well that's depressing' thought all of the students

"Well I guess that's what happens when you grow up in poverty like that" Deku said on a very sad tone

Bakugo just stayed silent, just staring at the screen

** "When's it gonna get me? **

** In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?" **

"Are you saying that he's waiting for death? What's going on in his mind?" asked Denki

"Probably a lot of random things. There's a lot of pressure on him" Iida explained

"If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty"

"Again, depressing" Denki yelled out

** "Where I come from some get half as many" **

"Wait, what does that mean?" asked Mina

"It means that there were people who only lived to be around ten" Jirou quickly replied

"Aww. That's so sad." Mina said, her voice cracking a bit

** Bakugo quickly snaps out of it, holding his hand out towards the sun **

** "Scratch that **

** This is not a moment, it's the movement **

** Where all the hungriest brothers with **

** Something to prove went? **

** Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand **

** We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land **

** And? If we win our independence? **

** Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? **

** Or will the blood we shed begin an endless **

** The cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?" **

** The video quickly cuts to a small war scene. People fighting for their lives and corpses laying on the floor **

"Oh wow...." everyone said in sync

"Yeah I know right?" Crea responded. "That's life for you"

** Kirishima, Denki, and Aoyama soon find him by himself. Bakugo turned around and then started yelling **

** "I know the action in the street is excitin' **

** But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n' fightin' **

** I've been readin' 'n' writin' **

** We need to handle our financial situation **

** Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation? **

** I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately **

** Smashin' every expectation **

** Every action's an act of creation! **

** I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow **

** For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow" **

** He smiled, his hand up towards the hombre sky **

** They all look back at the crowd and run towards them, yelling and screaming **

_** Bakugo and Company: ** _

** "And I am not throwing away my shot **

** I am not throwing away my shot **

** Hey yo, I'm just like my country **

** I'm young, scrappy and hungry **

** And I'm not throwing away my shot" **

** Bakugo soon signals everyone to the bar they were in earlier. They soon quickly enter the bar, scaring Iida who was still reading while drinking a beer **

"Hehe poor Iida" said Mina

Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima & Denki:

"We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!

We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!

We're gonna"

The bartender and owner of the bar hid behind the counter, scared shitless

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "Time to take a shot!" **

** "Time to take a shot!" **

** The screen pans over to Denki and Aoyama, showing Denki chugging a full barrel of beer and Aoyama laughing his head off and yelling 'chug chug chug' at him **

"Yeah that seems like me" Denki laughs

"That's very irresponsible of you Denki. You're not old enough to drink alcohol and you'll be extremely ill later" Iida yells, doing his robotic motions towards Kaminari

"Woah chill dude. Not the actual me" Denki responds, getting a bit scared

Iida just looks at him and fixes his glasses, soon sitting back down at his seat.

** "Time to take a shot!" **

** "Take a shot! **

** Shot! **

** Shot! **

** A-yo it's **

** Time to take a shot! **

** Time to take a shot! **

** And I am" **

_** Ensemble: ** _

** "Not throwing away my shot" **

** "Not throwing away my shot" **

** "We're gonna" **

** "Rise up! **

** Rise up!" **

** "Rise up! **

** Rise up!" **

** "Rise up!" **

** "Rise up!" **

** "Ri- ri- ri" **

** "Time to take a shot! **

** Time to take a shot! **

** And I am" **

** Bakugo, Aoyama, Denki, and Kirishima all grab a cup of beer and get into a circle, similar to the one earlier **

_** Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima & Denki: ** _

** "Not throwin' away my" **

** They raised up the cups and clunked them together, some spilling at falling on the floor **

_** Company: ** _

** "Not throwin' away my shot!" **

** The screen soon slowly fades to black along with the music **

"Wooh! Finally that's done! Now, how did you guys think of 'My Shot'?" Crea asked, getting back on to the middle of the stage

"IT WAS SO COOL!!" yelled the bakusquad.

"All of these songs are so catchy. This one id probably my favorite one so far!" Uraraka says, smiling happily

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. The next song is quite small but it's very calming. I nice soft song especially after a song like this" said Crea

"NOW!! LET US GO!!" She yells as some of the other kids in the theater yell along with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** A/N: Jesus, FrEaKiNg ChRiSt!!11!!!!11! This took so long and I kept having to switch tabs to see if I was writing the lyrics correctly. **

** Did I suffer? **

** Yes! **

** Was it worth it? **

** I don't even freaking know at this point but it's finished and that's all that matters to me at the moment. **

** So i'm probably going to leave it at this for now and fix it later cause your gurl's feeling crusty **

** Peace! **

** Word Count: 3469 **


	7. Act 1 ‘Story Of Tonight’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter from me...woohoo

_ Act 1 ‘The Story of Tonight’ _

_ I'M ON A FREAKING ROLL TONIGHT!1111!!!!!! _

_ Also small question, whenever i update a small thing on a story, do you guys get a notification. If you do.....i'm so sorry, i keep making all of these small changes and i don't know if it's bothering you guys or not. But if you don't....then i probably just wasted my time writing this segment ._. _

_ But either way, I hope you enjoy the story! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this one is calm and short. So this would be nice!" Crea said, a soft smile on her face

"I'm pretty sure we need it. The last song surely was something" Momo said, chuckling a bit

"Yeah, it's the biggest and probably the most popular song in the musical. But there is a lot and I mean A LOT! We're not even in the middle of Act 1!" Crea yelled out. But what she said surprised them the most

"We're not even half way! And what do you mean by 1st act!" Everyone yelled out, scaring Crea a bit.

"Well, this musical is around 2 hours long. Not including the breaks in between so...heh sorry" Crea said, sweat dripping from her face

"This is going to be a while" Todoroki sighed.

"Well, if you guys want this to be done already, SHUT UP AND LET'S WATCH!!" Crea screamed as everyone flinched slightly and the increase of her voice.

"O-okay..." everyone muttered as the video started

** The setting was night time. In the bar from the last song, Bakugo, Aoyama, Kirishima, and Denki are sitting at a table, drinking and talking. **

** Bakugo still sitting down, raises a glass of beer **

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "I may not live to see our glory" **

** The other three looked at him and grinned, raising their full glasses as well **

_** Kirishima, Aoyama & Denki: ** _

** "I may not live to see our glory" **

"They're way more calm from the last song." Uraraka said.

"Well, they're both tired and very drunk so they don't have much energy left in them" Crea chuckled.

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "But I will gladly join the fight" **

"Are they talking about the war that's going to happen?" Kirishima asked

"Most likely" Tokoyami quickly replied

** The other three repeated what Bakugo said, raising their glasses a bit more **

_** Kirishima, Aoyama & Denki: ** _

** "But I will gladly join the fight" **

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "And when our children tell our story" **

"So carrying on their legacy. That would be nice, having your kids tell their kids about you" Inko said, smiling.

_** Kirishima, Aoyama & Denki: ** _

** "And when our children tell our story" **

** The three repeated Bakugo again, taking a sip from their drink **

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "They'll tell the story of tonight" **

_** Denki: ** _

** "Let's have another round tonight" **

** Denki raises a whole bottle of beer **

"Jesus Christ Denki" said Sero

Kaminari just giggled a bit before looking back at the screen

_** Aoyama: ** _

** "Let's have another round tonight" **

** Aoyama raised a small shot full of liquor **

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "Let's have another round tonight" **

** Bakugo raises his glass of beer, a bit dripping out **

** Kirishima then stands up, holding his cup of beer as well. He looks at the other three, smiling. **

"AHHH!! HIS SMILE IS SO ADORABLE!!!" All the girls including Crea yelled out. Kirishima was just looking at them, embarrassed.

** Kirishima: **

** "Raise a glass to freedom **

** Something they can never take away **

** No matter what they tell you" **

** "Raise a glass to the four of us" **

** Denki rises up, wrapping his arm around Kiri **

_** Kirishima & Denki: ** _

** "Tomorrow there'll be more of us" **

** Aoyama goes to the other side of Kiri, also wrapping his arm around him as they all sang **

_** Kirishima, Aoyama & Denki: ** _

** "Telling the story of tonight" **

** Bakugo was still in his seat, watching the three goofing around **

"If only phones existed back then. I would have recorded everything" Mina joked

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "They'll tell the story of tonight" **

** Bakugo looked to the side, grinning slightly **

_** Kirishima, Aoyama & Denki: ** _

** "Raise a glass to freedom **

** Something they can never take away" **

** They all slurred their words a bit, as they took another shot from their drinks **

_** Bakugo: ** _

** "No matter what they tell you" **

_** Denki & Aoyama: ** _

** "Let's have another round tonight" **

** Denki and Aoyama grab a whole new bottle of liquor **

"So these two are the ones who drink the most out of the four?" Iida asked, giving a disappointing over at his classmates

"Yeah. They do love a good drink." Crea laughed

** _Kirishima:_ **

** "Raise a glass to the four of us" **

** Kirishima grabbed a small shot and raised it in the air **

_** Kirishima, Aoyama & Denki: ** _

** "Tomorrow there'll be more of us" **

** Aoyama and Denki followed him, filling a shot glass and lifting it up in the air **

_** Bakugo & Kirishima: ** _

** "Telling the story of tonight" **

** Kirishima looked at Bakugo, who was still sitting down. He held his hand out to Bakugo, his smile growing wider. Bakugo chuckled a bit, grabbing a shot and standing up and raising the shot glass **

_** Denki & Aoyama: ** _

** "Let's have another round tonight" **

** Denki raised his shot higher, although it was already empty while Aoyama only drank half of it **

"Yup...they really love alcohol here..." Jiro commented

**_ Bakugo,Kirishima, & Ensemble: _ **

_ " _ ** They'll tell the story of tonight" **

** The screen pans to outside of the bar, showing the bright moon by the sea **

"Wow so pretty" Nejire says

"Mhm, it's very calming" Tamaki says quietly, only for his friends to hear.

_** Aoyama, Denki, & Ensemble: ** _

** "Raise a glass to freedom" **

** It goes to a building nearby the ocean. It the goes inside the building to see All Might sitting in his desk **

"Woah All Might is here!" All of class 1-A and 1-B yelled

"Mhm. He'll be very important soon" Crea said in a very confident pose

_** Bakugo, Kirishima, & Ensemble: ** _

** "They'll tell the story of tonight" **

** The screen then goes over to another building showing Iida by the window, a lit candle and some paper by his desk. **

"Is he writing a letter to someone? An admirer?" Hagakure asked

"Well hehe, that's another thing you'll see soon." Crea said

_** Aoyama, Denki, & Ensemble: ** _

** "Raise a glass to freedom" **

** Again, the screen moved to someone else. This time it showed a mansion and as the camera moved closer, Deku was seen looking out a window in her room, looking at the brightly lit moon. **

"OH! Deku is here also!" Uraraka yells

_** Bakugo, Kirishima, & Ensemble: ** _

** "They'll tell the story of tonight" **

_** Aoyama, Denki, & Ensemble: ** _

** "They'll tell the story of" **

_** Company: ** _

** "Tonight..." **

** The screen looks up to the sky, showing the start and the moon as the screen slowly fades to black **

"There we're done with this song!" Crea yelled out "Way more calming than the last one correct?" She asked

Everyone nodded in unison

"I liked that song. It was so soothing." Kendo said.

"I'm glad you guys liked this song. This next song is pretty upbeat. This is probably one of the few soft songs in the musical. Everything else here is very upbeat." Crea explained

"Well. I'm tired of talking. ON TO THE NEXT ONE!!!" She screamed, raising her fist in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** A/N: My EyEs HuRt!!!11!!  **

** I have been staring at the computer screen for so long without blinking for 30 seconds and my eyes feel like they're gonna dry out. I should probably take a rest but you see......i'm probably NOT going to do that so i'm probably going to repeat this process until like, 1am when i'm actually tired and in dire need of sleep. So uhh yeah **

** Peace! **

** Word Count: 1244 **


End file.
